Eien no Nakamatachi
by MisakiShishido
Summary: COMPLETE Mio had been confessed to by a guy of the same grade, but she rejected him. That's not the end of it, more guys started confessing to her as well! So in the nick of time, she looks for her best friend Ritsu and the Light Music Club for advice.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everyday was the same for the Light Music Club till one faithful day. Mio had been confessed to by a guy of the same grade but she rejected him right away. But then more and more guys started to confess to her. The black-haired bass player had a reason to reject them, all due to the past. She looks for her best friend, Ritsu, as well as the Light Music Club for advice.

P.S.: This story's plot might not be as well-made as 'A Drummer & A Bassist' 'cuz it came into my mind out of thin air. But still, I seriously hope you enjoy it. There'll be OCs, but the story mainly emphasizes on Mio and well, Ritsu. This story, once again, may or may not be a Mio x Ritsu story.

* * *

**K-On!: Eien no Nakamatachi**

#1: Confession & Rejection

"I'm sorry…!"

"Oh… it's alright. I understand, Akiyama-san…"

A familiar black-haired bassist bowed after apologizing to a guy who was around her age. She was holding a letter at that time and obviously, it was a love letter from the guy in front of her. They were at the school's park at that time.

He then left, after being rejected by Mio, leaving her alone at the park. She sighed and decided to go but before she could, a group of boys was running towards her. Some of them had a 'Mio Akiyama Banzai!' bandanna tied around their heads.

Shocked, Mio started to run away, "Y-You've got to be kidding me!!!" she exclaimed as she ran into the classroom building and through the hallways.

Nodoka saw her running and wanted to stop her but the group of boys ran past her, blocking her road. All she could do was sigh and let it slide for now.

As Mio was running, she saw Ritsu walking towards her class while whistling a melody. She immediately grabbed her and continued running.

"WAAH!" exclaimed the shocked Ritsu, "M-MIO?!"

"Please…! You've gotta help!" said Mio while running in full speed. She was getting tired.

Ritsu then looked behind the both of them and saw the group of boys chasing after Mio, "Whoa! Are they from your fanclub? 'Cuz it sure seems like it!" and she grinned.

Mio wanted to hit Ritsu hard on the head but decided to let it slide, "Ritsu! There's no time for stuff like that! We're skipping class and heading right away to the clubroom!"

"EH?! Mio, the perfectionist and professional, Akiyama's gonna skip classes?! Yahoo!" exclaimed Ritsu sarcastically with a smirk.

"Oh just shut up! You're wasting my breath talking to you!!!" yelled Mio.

After a while, they successfully arrived at the clubroom. Ritsu locked the door from the inside and the group of boys was unable to continue their pursuit. All they could do was knock the clubroom door till recess ends.

Ritsu and Mio immediately leaned onto the door and slide onto the floor. Mio then placed her head onto Ritsu's right shoulder and tried to catch her breath, but was way too tired from all that running.

"W-We're safe… right, Ritsu…?" asked Mio, still trying to catch her breath.

Ritsu nodded and finally was able to breathe normally, "Yeah… but man, what's up with them? Did they decide that this is one of those club activities?"

Mio then sat up straight, "N-No… it's because someone confessed to me…" said Mio blushing, finally breathing properly.

Ritsu was shocked yet again, "EH??!! SERIOUSLY?!"

Mio nodded and took the letter out from her pocket. She then opened it and gave it to Ritsu.

Ritsu read everything and began laughing like mad all of a sudden after reading the whole thing.

"W-What's so funny, Ritsu?!" exclaimed Mio while blushing.

"I-It's funny 'cuz of the way he wrote about you! "My heart pounds whenever I see you, your black hair sways in the wind, you're an ultimate beauty, go out with me"? HAHA!!!" Ritsu ended up laughing even more after finishing.

_**RING~……**_

The school bell finally rang and the noise and vibration of the door died down. Ritsu and Mio stood up and went to the club's meeting table. Mio ended up being the one making the tea since Tsumugi wasn't around. She was the so-called 'backup' for the tea server princess.

"Here's your tea, Ritsu," she said as she placed the tea cup onto a saucer on the table and sat opposite of Ritsu.

"Oh thanks, Mio," she then took her cup of tea and took a sip. After that, she placed her tea cup back on its saucer and looked at Mio, "It's your first time skipping with me huh?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Mio cackled, "Putting classes aside, what should I do, Ritsu…? I can't say "I reject" to everyone, can I?" said the worried 'victim'.

"Then just accept one of them or something and go out with that someone!"

"But… I can't. Ever since THAT incident… I can't and WILL NOT fall in love with anyone," said Mio with a sad tone of voice.

"Oh? You won't even fall in love with me?" asked Ritsu with a teasing voice while posing as a cool girl.

Mio then hit her hand that was placed on the table HARD and Ritsu yelled in pain.

"HEY! It hurts! I can't play the drums now!"

"… Then please be serious, stupid Ritsu…" Mio then sighed after feeling annoyed.

"OK OK. Then why can't you just forget about THAT incident? I mean, well… you should've grown outta it by now right?" asked Ritsu, rubbing her injured hand.

"Yeah but… I can't forget about it for some reasons… I just… don't know why."

What's this 'incident' they're talking about? This takes them back to the past. Find out next!

* * *

Author's notes:

I LOL-ed at the title of my story 'cuz to me, it was random. This story mainly talks about Mio's 'unknown' past, not known from the anime and her character might be way~ off, so please don't mind. Also, please don't mind me using my OCs! They aren't vital in the storyline anyway. Please R & R too!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm writing this story even if no one likes it at all! LOL. Here's Chapter 2 and it features my OCs that aren't really impotant. What's important are the REAL K-ON! Characters!

* * *

**K-On!: Eien no Nakamatachi**

#2: Senpai, Kouhai

It was back when Ritsu and Mio were freshmen at an elementary school called Shishido.

There, they were coincidentally in the same class and well, they did not join the same club at that time though. So one day, during their freshmen days…

Classes and club activities had already ended.

"Shizuki-senpai…! I-I like you!" said Mio at that time, who bowed down in front of a handsome young man, blushing.

He was an upper classman named Saito Shizuki, around the age of 15. He had a guitar case behind his back so obviously he was from the club Mio joined.

"… Your name was… Mio Akiyama, right?" he asked politely.

Mio, still blushing, replied while trembling, "Y-Yes senpai…! I-I'm M-Mio Akiyama!"

He chuckled and placed a hand onto her head, "I see. So you're also in the 'Guitar and Bass' club, huh? I've noticed your playing and it's pretty good."

"W-What? O-Oh no… I-it's nothing that special, senpai…" she said while trembling.

He smiled, "You can be at ease, don't worry. And about what you just told me…"

Suddenly, he was cut off by a beautiful girl who was also an upper classman. Mio was stunned by her beauty and it made her even more nervous. This girl couldn't possibly be…

"Saito-kun!" the girl then looked at Mio, "Oh? Who's this?"

"She's Mio Akiyama, a freshman at my club. Mio, this is Yuki Tanaka, my umm… never mind," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"… Nice to meet you, Tanaka-senpai…" Mio bowed and started fearing the worse.

"Nice to meet you too. And also," she then glared at Saito, "What's with the "my umm… never mind"? Can't you tell her that I'm your girlfriend???"

Mio was taken back from what Yuki just said and started feeling depressed. Saito, the senpai that she has developed feelings for after seeing him play the bass at club had already started going out with a beauty named Yuki.

Saito then tried to shut Yuki up, "Oh come on! There's no need for her to know! Anyway, Akiyama…"

When he looked at where Mio was supposed to be, she was gone. Mio ran towards the entrance of the school. The guard didn't even spot her leaving the school grounds since he was sleeping. Her plan was to get hit by a car and end her life, but before she even went across the road, someone pulled her arm and they fell onto the pavement next to the road.

"Ugh… what do you think you're…?!" Before Mio could speak, she was shocked after seeing that the person who pulled her back was Ritsu.

"What were you trying to do, Mio?! Suicide? Just 'cuz he has a girlfriend?!" exclaimed Ritsu and she sat beside Mio who was still lying on the paving.

Shocked, she sat up and faced Ritsu, "H-How did you know, Ritsu?!"

"I was well, close by. I wasn't able to clearly every single word but I DO know that the senpai you like shot you down since he already had a girlfriend," Ritsu replied acting serious.

Mio was at loss of words and just sat there, dumbfounded. Ritsu then went to get the bags she dropped near the entrance of the school as she was chasing after Mio to where they were talking.

"Here. How about coming to my place? We can have a 'girl' talk there," Ritsu gave Mio her bag and pulled her up from the floor.

Mio nodded and left, without saying a word.

At Ritsu's house, her parents weren't around obviously it was quiet. They then had their 'girl' talk in Ritsu's room.

So, they sat on the floor and begun.

"Want anything to drink?" asked Ritsu.

Mio shook her head, keeping silent.

"Oh ok," she then sighed, "You're not the type that gets fazed by stuff like this, Mio…"

Mio had tears swelling up in her eyes, "… Y-Yeah… but I really like Shizuki-senpai… if I were to be by his side, I would be a better bass player… we could've talked about music…"

Now it was Ritsu's turn to be speechless and she just looked at Mio as tears slowly flowed from her eyes.

"… If I was as good as he is… then I wouldn't have been rejected… if Tanaka-senpai wasn't around... I would still have a chance… why…" Mio snapped, "WHY DOES FATE HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?! ANSWER ME RIT…!"

Ritsu slapped her before she could continue what she wanted to say and suddenly sang a song, "Kono oozora ni, tsubasa wo hiroge, toned yukitai yo… kanashimi no nai, jiyuu na sora e, tsubasa hatamekase… yukitai…"

Mio stayed silent.

"Remember the song I just sang? 'Tsubasa wo Kudasai'. It was one of your favourite oldies, wasn't it?"

Mio nodded while touching the cheek Ritsu just slapped.

Ritsu sighed and looked at Mio straight in the eyes, "Mio… you're an idiot," she then glared at Mio, "I've known you since we were 10 years old and THIS is why you're going all emotional?!"

Mio tried to control her tears, "… R-Ritsu…"

Ritsu sighed and smiled, "I'm sorry… Just face reality, Mio. That senpai you like can't be yours. At least you've tried. But still," she then placed a hand onto Mio's shoulder, "To me, I think he'll regret being with that other senpai instead of you. Trust me, he will," Ritsu then had a funny smile on her face that made Mio chuckle.

Mio wiped her tears after that, "T-Thanks Ritsu… I feel much better now. If it weren't for you, I think I would've died being hit by a car."

Ritsu then gave a thumbs up sign to Mio, "Haha don't worry. 'Cuz you can always count on me! We're best friends, aren't we?"

Mio nodded and smiled brightly at Ritsu. The flashback ended and in the present time…

"… Forget about that incident already sheesh! Remember that you can always count on me! We're best friends, aren't we?" Ritsu then gave that thumbs up sign that she did that day, 5 years ago. Mio then had a satisfied smile on her face too.

"Yeah, you're right. I should stand up for myself. I'll stay true to my real feelings!" pledged Mio.

"Umm…but if you seriously start going out with someone, don't forget about club activities…" said Ritsu who was, somehow, getting lonely?

Mio laughed, "Of course I won't forget… I don't think I'll go out with anyone anyway."

Suddenly, applauses were heard from the back of the clubroom.

"Bravo! Bravo! Nice play, Mio-chan! Ricchan!" praised Sawako-sensei.

Mio and Ritsu then looked at Sawako-sensei and the other Light Music Club members and exclaimed at the same time, "When did you all get here?!"

"Right after classes ended as usual, Ritsu-senpai. Mio-senpai," Azusa smiled.

Ritsu shook her head, "No no no! That's not what I mean… I mean HOW did you guys get in?! I mean we were talking and we even locked the door!"

Sawako-sensei then pointed at the window, "Through here, duh."

Mio didn't believe her, "Eh?! Is that even possible?!"

"Actually, Sawa-chan just opened the front door with her keys and the both of you were too caught up in talking you both didn't notice us," explained Yui.

Sawako-sensei sighed, "You're being a 'spoiler', Yui. You shouldn't have told 'em…"

Tsumugi was the only one who didn't talk as her mind was still in her risqué (A/N: I think it means yuri) world.

"Anyway! All of us are gonna help you out, Mio-chan!" said Yui with a smile.

Azusa nodded.

"I, Sawako Yamanaka, will not help out AT ALL!"

And she got hit by Ritsu, Mio style.

"What's with you, Ricchan?!"

"BE MORE SUPPORTIVE, SAWA-CHAN!" she shot back at the club's advisor.

"Looks like you'll have to settle everything tomorrow, Mio-senpai. If not, we might not be able to have our practices in peace…" Azusa pointed at the window and everyone went to see what was going on.

Members of the Mio Akiyama fan club were yelling, "WE LOVE YOU, MIO-SAMA!!!!!!" And Mio was blushing after seeing that.

Ritsu looked at her best friend and patted her shoulder, "Just like what Azusa said, you better settle this tomorrow."

"Of course. It's about time I made it clear anyway."

What will Mio do in the finale? Find out next!

* * *

Author's notes:

I think I'm rushing in this story project… I used the Japanese version of the lyrics of 'Give Me Wings', so if you're wondering what the lyrics mean, go check in . Actually, I used that part (the ending part) of the song for no actual reason. Well anyway, the next one is the finale! Please R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

The finale of 'Eien no Nakamatachi'. Oh and if you were wondering what it means, it means 'Best Friends Forever'. Please enjoy the short finale that will be presented right… now!

* * *

**K-On!: Eien no Nakamatachi**

#3: Decision & Friends

The next day at Sakuragaoka…

Mio went to a classroom after school which was used as Mio's personal fan club. She decided to tell them straight.

A handsome looking guy who was extremely interested in Mio and was the leader, saw her and immediately greeted her, "Ah! Akiyama-san!" he then placed his right arm around her waist.

"Hi," Mio who was agitated by what he did, immediately took his arm away from her, "I'm here to tell you one thing straight."

Another member replied while taking her photos, "Yes?"

Mio then took the camera he was holding and took the memory card out of it. She then put it into her pocket and gave the camera back to the 'photographer'.

"H-Hey! My memory card!"

"What you guys are doing is annoying and a teacher has already complained it to the principal. Other than that, I'm not interested in any of you."

All of the fan club members were at loss of words.

"… I guess that settles everything, doesn't it?" she said with a smile.

The leader then objected, "But this fan club MUST live!!!"

Mio then cracked her knuckles, as if she was getting ready for a fight. A dark aura surrounded her as well.

"Oh, it MUST live…?"

The leader as well as the others all had no choice but to disagree, "NO!!!"

"Good. So don't annoy me, my friends or the Light Music Club, you understand? If not, the principal WILL issue a second warning to you all," she said as she gave the leader the warning letter.

Every single fan was left crying as Mio left, satisfied with what she had just done. When she walked out, she winked at the Light Music Club members and they returned a thumbs-up sign to her.

Meanwhile, Sawako-sensei was still giggling to herself in the staff lounge as SHE was the one who issued the warning letter and secretly used the principal's stamp after seducing him.

Mio was glad that she had friends who would support her no matter what happens and was grateful to God for giving her such friends.

Though the memory of her being rejected is still lingering in her heart, but still, she decided to stand strong and face the future instead of not running away like what she did yesterday.

"… I'm glad, really… I'm lucky to have friends like these guys. I hope we'll be best friends forever… Thanks everyone…" she thought to herself as everyone talked on the way to the clubroom.

**FIN.**

* * *

Author's notes:

Uh… ok. I guess that's the end of it! If I still can think of a K-On! Story, I'll surely post in on ! So till then, please R & R as usual while I start cracking my brain for another story! By the way, this story clearly only has implied Mio x Ritsu, right...?


End file.
